The Coming Of Shibia
by Kabikai
Summary: this is my first fanfic sooo be nice this is the story of when my O.C. Loki re meets her brother Shibia after years of thinking he was dead from a battle plus Toshiros involved  .
1. Chapter 1

**The Coming Of Shibia**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters but i do own the characters Loki Kikkion Shibia Kikkion and Riku Shoma because i made them up the Kabikias are also because i made them up to.

Riku: this better be good

Me: yes Riku it will be

Loki: yup im sure it will be….

Me: what's that supposed to mean…..

Shibia: you guys are being immature

Riku: oh yea im sure…

Loki: you were our age one time to…

Me: if you want a horrible death keep talking! if not shut up! I am your creator! I created you I can just as easily make you disappear! *sigh* well here we go

**Chapter 1**

**Humble beginnings**

"Rangiku Matsumoto! You are under arrest for the aid in the escape of the two prisoners: Loki Kikkion and Shibia Kikkion!" Yelled the head captain. "But- But that's impossible!" the short and obviously displeased tenth divison captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya, yelled "She was with me in my office all night!" "Hmph!" and amused laugh came from the darkness. "You should listen to the little snowball..." the voice continued. "The woman had no part in our escape." Then at that moment two figures emerged from the darkness...

I never thought I would get to see the day that I saw my brother again... Years and years ago, when the tribes of the Kabikias still existed, my brother was the leader of our tribe. We lived in peace for years until the Bounts attacked us. It was an awful battle. My brother told me to escape to go find help so I ran for help from a nearby tribe and told them my brother's message. They came with me back to my tribe but when we returned everyone was dead. There was blood everywhere and the bodies of my entire tribe were lying around me. Soon after, the Bount attacks continued and soon my entire race had died.

A few years after the attacks I was wandering through the woods when I met her. She was a strange person, with tan skin and lovely purple hair. "What's your name?" She asked me. "My name is Loki" I replied ''I'm Yoruichi.'' After that she took me to a place known as the Soul Society.

A few weeks after I arrived

I began to walk around until I heard some yelling and, me being the nosy person I am opened the door slightly so that I could see in the room. There were two people there. One rather tall woman and a short male. They were arguing over paperwork when the taller one spun around and opened the door quickly. I fell over and the two looked at me in shock "Oh, um..." I was at a loss of words. "...IT'S SOOOO CUTE!" The taller one yelled. She grabbed me up quickly and turned to the shorter male. '' Can we keep it? Can we? Pleeaaaasssee?'' She asked. I began to struggle against her grip due to fact that she was suffocating me with her breasts. The shorter male looked annoyed. He turned to look at me and I could tell he was curious of me. After a few minutes the silence was driving me crazy. I was growing tired of sitting in silence so I began to think of a way to escape. 'Oh...' She thought 'I could try that... but I havent done it in so long... Well, it's worth a shot.' She began to focus her spiritual pressure when she began to transform. The taller woman let go of her and with a bright flash there before them stood a midnight black panther. 'Yes!' She thought 'I did it! ...Wha-' Then all she saw was black...

When Loki awoke she had no idea where she was. She looked around and started to recognize her surroundings. She was in the office that those two people were arguing in. She started to get up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said the small, white haired boy. "For some reason your spiritual pressure dropped very low and you passed out because of It." he said. 'Wow...' she thought. 'I didn't realize it would be so hard to do that. It's been so long since I last transformed...'

"What's your name?" the short male asked. "Loki... Loki Kikkion." she said. 'Kikkion...' he thought. 'Could this child be... No.' "There's no way..." he murmured. I would like to know your name.'' Loki said. "Toshiro Hitsugaya. I am the captain of the Tenth Divison and you are to adre-" "Your hair reminds me of the snow..." she interupted. 'His hair... It reminds me of my brother's...' "Hey, snowy..." she said."S-snowy?" he stammered

"Who was that woman with you?'' "...Don't ever call me that again!" he hissed. "That woman was my lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto." he said. "Well... Where did she go?" Loki asked. "Probably out getting drunk when she has paperwork to do..." Toshiro said with a sigh and at that moment, as if on cue, a very drunk Matsumoto stumbled through the door. "Hi, Kitty!" Matsumoto said with a giggle.

"...Helloooo Captain!" she giggled again before she passed out on the floor. Toshiro sighed and frowned. He jumped out of his chair and dragged the woman over to the couch and struggled to get the woman up onto the couch. "Do you need help, Snowy?" Loki asked him "Yes." he replied before pausing and frowning. "What did I just say? Stop that at once!" "Whyyyyyyy?" she whined. "Because! It's inappropriate to address a captain like that! Now, please call m-" "Inappropriate? How?" She asked. "I find nothing wrong with it I actually find it rather cute." She leaned up against him and curled her tail around his waist. Toshiro felt heat spreading in his cheeks. He knew he was blushing. "Can I ask you something?" Toshiro said while trying to get out of the awkward position. ''Yes, of course." she replied. "Just what are you?"

"What do you mean what am i?" Loki asked in a startled tone she got up and stood in front of him "n-no i didn't mean it like that!" Toshiro stammered ''i mean...like i..." he was at a loss of words "i...i was kinda curious because...i mean...you have a tail!'' he finally got out

she stood there and stared at him then she wrapped her tail protectively around her waist "and?" she said "well i mean and a little while ago you transformed into a panther..." he said in a small voice "and?" she said again Toshiro was starting to get frustrated "well i wanted to know why!" he did all but yell it at her

"well...it's because I'm a Kabikai" she said ''a-a what'' he stammered ''a Kabikai we are-well we were a tribe of people with special powers like the ability to transform like you saw me do but...'' she stopped talking and went deep in thought "what do you mean were?'' he asked a little confused still ''i meant were as in my race was pretty much wiped out...I'm the only one left as far as i know...'' she said and sat back down she looked at Toshiro 'can i really trust this guy?' she thought

'who knows' she continued to think as she walked over and sat back down next to the white haired boy she leaned back up against him then they both heard a loud thud and found Matsumoto on the floor "mmmm'' she murmured Toshiro just stared at her then she sat up and stared at the pair ''hehe'' she giggled ''little Toshiro has a girlfriend''

she leaned up against the couch she just fell off ''what no i...she...'' he blushed Loki realizing what she had been doing jumped up from Toshiro and sat on the floor she was also blushing ''Matsumoto you are still drunk get back up on the couch and sleep it off'' Toshiro said angrily and started to get up as the door opened and Izuru Kira walked in

"W-what the hell is that thing!" Izuru yelled "I have a name ya know...'' Loki said, rather hurt at being called a thing. "Izuru, shut up! Do you want the whole division to hear you?" Toshiro said. "But...'' ''Sit down and shut up and I will tell you!'' he continued. Izuru sat down and stared at Loki. She just stood there and glared at him, her tail flicking angrily. ''I _hate_ being called a THING!'' she said, disgust in her voice as the said 'thing'.

''And I have a freakin name, for the love of god!" she was furious. She huffed and sat on the floor, still muttering angrily to herself. ''W-what is your name…?'' Izuru asked, obviously scared of the small, mad, black haired girl. 'For the love of god, I have a fucking name! He could have at least asked and not called me a thing!' she thought, still angry.

Toshiro just stood there. ''Ya know Blondie, I'm still pissed but I guess I will tell you. My name is Loki and I'm a Kabikai.'' she said. 'A what?' Izuru thought. 'A Kabikai…? Why does that sound kind of familiar...is it possible? No its not...' Loki started to get annoyed 'hmm lets show him what i can do' she thought she started to concentrate her Spiritual Pressure then she started to glow then there was a flash

And then there stood a midnight black panther they both looked at her in shock '...what's this feeling...i feel faint...no...Must hold on...' then she passed out "w-what was that'' Izuru said ''i really don't know she's tried to do transform once before but she passed out then to...'' Toshiro said 'why does she keep trying to do that...that must be one of the ability's she was talking about...but why can't she do it...' He sighed

''Is there something you wanted Izuru'' Toshiro asked the shocked blonde ''well i wanted to see if Rangiku wanted to-'' ''go out drinking?'' Toshiro finished ''no she can't she's staying here to do her paperwork'' ''oh okay'' Izuru said ''well I'll be going now...'' Izuru left ''well'' Toshiro sighed '' i can't just leave her in the floor'' he went over and picked up the small girl and set her on the couch he went over to his desk to do paperwork

Rangiku had watched her captain pick up Loki and put her on the couch and she had watched him go to his desk and begin to work ''captain?'' she asked ''yes Matsumoto?'' ''are you okay u seem kind of...upset" she said ''I'm not upset'' Toshiro said in a shaky voice

''yes you are i can tell'' she said a little stunned by her captains reaction to the first question "...no I'm not Matsumoto'' he said his tone becoming more harsh '' I'm going out for some air'' he said getting up and going out side he sat down a looked at the moon 'am i upset...if i am about what...that girl...'

his thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Loki standing by him "mind if i sit with you?'' she asked ''sure'' he replied ''by the way the blonde came back he took the woman went out to do something'' Toshiro sighed "did Izuru say where they were going?''

''No is that important?'' ''i suppose not'' ' i already know where they are going' he thought to himself Loki leaned back up against Toshiro ''ya know'' she said ''the moon is really pretty tonight...the last time i remember looking at the moon with my brother when i was little now when i look at it i remember him''

She curled her tail around Toshiro's waist she purred softly ''your brother was very important to you wasn't he'' Toshiro said softly ''yea i miss him a lot...i miss everyone...'' she stopped she began to cry ''you don't understand how hard it is to lose everyone you ever knew and cared about...'' Toshiro wasn't sure how to comfort the girl he pulled her closer to him and whispered nonsense meant to comfort her then she looked at him tears in her eyes and she leaned over and brushed her lips against his then pulled him close to her in a deep passionate kiss

END OF PART 1

A.N hehe not done with part 2 yet but spring break is coming up ^.^ I might have time to finish it then


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Shibia begins to appear **_

When the kiss ended Toshiro pulled away and stared at Loki "oh umm'' she said blushing ''I'm sorry...'' she finished ''no'' he said ''there's no reason to be sorry'' he said ''it was actually kind of nice'' he said Loki begun to purr again ''hey Loki what are those ability's that you were talking about?'' Toshiro asked her ''well you have seen one of them the ability to transform into animals but...'' she stopped 'i think i can really trust this guy'

''but what'' he said ''but...for some reason i can't do it...'' she continued ''well could you before?'' he asked her ''well no but my brother showed me how but i never actually tried it...'' she said a little embarrassed ''but...my told me that with some animals it works better in certain conditions like his works better under a full moon like tonight...'' she continued

''Did he ever tell you when your powers worked best?'' Toshiro asked her curious about these ''powers'' that Loki had when there was no answer from he turned to look at her only to find her asleep he smiled 'she's so peaceful' he thought he picked her up and was going to take her inside when he opened the door he found Matsumoto standing there with a shocked look on her face

'What is she doing here i thought she went out with Izuru!' ''Matsumoto what did you see'' Toshiro asked her with a low but harsh tone ''n-nothing!' she stammered she then ran over to her desk and begun to do her paperwork Toshiro walked over to the couch and set Loki on it and walked back over to his desk 'that's odd...she's not drunk...so what did Izuru want with her...and what all did she see when i was outside with Loki...'

"Matsumoto" ''y-yes?'' she said nervous of something ''what did Kiara want with you Loki said he came back for you'' ''oh he wanted to see if i had a special kind of sake'' she said not as nervous now but still a little ''is that all?'' Toshiro asked rising an eyebrow ''y-yes'' she said ''and what did you see when i was outside with the girl?'' Toshiro asked in a demanding tone ''n-nothing!'' she said Toshiro was not convinced ''i promise if you tell anyone what you saw Matsumoto i will personally rip your throat out" he said harshly "y-yes sir" she said walking back to her desk to finish her paper work...

Present Day

''Ichigooooooo'' a voice yelled after the orange haired kid ''wha-'' he started to say until a figure landed in front of him ''helloooo strawberry'' she said again '' LOKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WHAT IF SOMEONE SAW YOU!'' Ichigo yelled ''so what...'' Loki said "sooo if som- where is your tail...'' he said

"Ummm Ichigo no one could ever see me before...'' she said ''huh what do mean?'' Ichigo was really confused now ''i mean i didn't have a gigai before i came to tell you that i had Urahara make one for me...'' she said quietly "WHAT...you failed to tell me this before why!'' he said

'' I didn't tell you because i though you knew already...'' she said in a voice almost like a whisper ''...'' ''Ichigo wasn't there something u wanted to say?'' Loki said breaking the silence ''yea why are you here'' he said ''what why am i here! Do i have to have a reason to come to the world of the living!" Loki said really mad ''well...i mean...the last time you came here you had a reason and the times before that so ya know i kinda figured...'' he said

''never mind'' she said '' i guess i came because i was bored there isn't not much to do these days in the Soul Society...hey why do we go to your house and have some drinks'' Loki said trying to change the subject Ichigo just stared at her ''you do realize i can't drink right im not old enough...'' he said blankly ''oh right...to be honest im not sure where that came from Matsumoto i suppose...lets go to your house anyway i need a place to stay'' when Loki turned she saw a pair of deep blue eyes staring at her from the ally way

'What those eyes...I've seen them before...could it be?...no it's impossible he's dead...' Loki thought to herself ''are you okay Loki you look really pale'' Ichigo said his face filled with worry "i-im fine i just thought i saw someone...'' she said quickly '...no no NO...it impossible...but if it is why do i keep thinking about it...'' she continued to think

''Loki are you sure you are okay you like you are gonna be sick...'' Ichigo said again looking and sounding worried ''your right i-i don't really feel good'' Loki wasn't lying when she said this she felt really nauseous and dizzy ''i will lay down when i get to your house'' Loki said

Later that night

Loki was lying on the couch in Ichigo's house 'i can't stop thinking about it those eyes...there's no mistaking it those eyes belonged to my brother...but...i don't know it's impossible he dead...but all those years ago i never found my brothers body...but i always figured that the Bounts had absorbed his soul...i...i just don't know...i need to talk to someone...'

Loki got up and went upstairs she knocked on Ichigo's door quietly ''Ichigo?'' she whispered ''hey Ichigo" she whispered a little louder there was no response she pushed open the door a little when she looked in the room she saw Ichigo sleeping quietly Loki smiled 'I'll go back to the Soul Society tomorrow and talk to Toshiro' she went back downstairs laid back down on the couch and fell asleep

When Loki reawoke she was standing on a street corner the full moon was shining creating enough light to see in front of her there in front of her directly under the moon stood a pure snow white panther with bright sapphire eyes Loki stood there speechless "B-Brother?'' Loki said the panther nodded its head ''i don't have much time it said in a dream like voice'' Loki just nodded her head she wasn't sure what to say

''now you must come find me little sister i am in th-'' the voice was cut off then the panther let out a wail of pain and fell to the ground Loki rushed to it only to find its snow white fur cut and tinted with red ''BROTHER NOOOO'' she screamed and sat up with a jolt Ichigo was standing over her looking very worried ''are you okay'' he said

''y-yea i just need to splash some cold water on my face i-I'll be fine...'' she got up and went in the bathroom when she looked in the mirror she hadn't realized how bad she looked she was sweating a lot she looked really pale and tired and she was shaking 'wow i really do look sick' she thought

''i think i just need some air...'' she murmured she said she opened the door and there stood Ichigo glaring her over like she was crazy ''are you sure you are okay you look really bad maybe i should take you to the hospital let them look at you...'' he said "NO...i mean...i-i just need some air...'' she said rushing out the door before he could protest.

When Loki was outside she couldn't hold it in anymore she sunk to the ground and started sobbing 'i don't know what to do anymore' she thought to herself 'i need to talk to someone about this...i think I'll take a walk and think...'

then she got up and started walking down the street still thinking to herself about the dream when she saw something on the ground when she ran up to it she looked at it 'its blood' she thought 'but whose' she thought curiosity getting the better of her she dipped a finger in it and brought it up to her lips licking her finger 'i don't recognize the taste...' she said 'although it taste like animal blood' she looked

Around for any more curious now where it came from she didn't find any more she sat down on the street corner 'what's this feeling...i...i feel like im gonna pass out...no...not now' then the darkness washed over her when she awoke she was back on the street corner from the dream the moon was full and directly shinning overhead and again stood the panther although this time it was wounded cut in several places its fur red it was panting heavily

''Little sister i don't have much time this is all i can tell you now look to the darkness Loki...'' then it begun to glow ''Wait no don't go i have questions!'' but it was to late it had already disappeared when Loki awoke she was still were she was "Brother...'' she murmured then she passed out

When Loki awoke she was back in the orange haired boys house ''Hey your awake" he said standing over her ''What?'' she said rather dizzy from the "dream" she tried to sit up but couldn't 'what's wrong with me' she thought to herself ''When you didn't come back i went out looking for you when i found you...'' he didn't finish

'When he found me what?' Loki thought ''what happened when you found me" Loki's voice was shaking ''Nothing I promise its fine just lay back down and get some sleep'' Loki protested but she was still kind of dizzy and nauseous so she laid back down 'when i found her there was white panther over her covered in blood' Ichigo thought to himself as he got up and went upstairs

'What did he see that he can't tell me...' Loki thought to herself 'Although i have felt really weird lately...i didn't start feeling bad until the dreams...' she looked out the window it was dark that night there was no moon 'Look to the darkness...'

her brothers words were running through her head she wondered she got up and went to the door and opened it and went outside she stood in the darkness walking around a little 'this feels...almost natural' she thought walking around in the dark alley ways 'i wonder...no it never worked before so why now...i don't know i feel different...i will try' she thought and began to gather her power

Loki begun to gather her power and them there was a blinding flash and there stood a midnight black panther although this time it was different 'i...don't feel faint like before...this almost feels natural...' Loki thought lurking in the shadows 'i...i feel alive so free and...And i almost feel invincible' she turned around 'oh...i can't leave my gigai on the ground like that...but what am i supposed to do with it'

she finally sighed latched her teeth around the collar of her gigai's shirt and dragged it over to and ally way and hid it 'there this should be safe' she thought then she got that feeling again the light fuzzy feeling that came when she would have a ''dream'' Loki passed out when she awoke she was back on the street corner the white panther stood still wounded and bleeding but this time in the dream she was also in her panther form

'' i see you took my advice little sister'' it said in a weak voice ''Brother y-your hurt you need help'' Loki said '' little sister you must come find me my powers grow weaker by the second I'm at the Department Of Research And Development in the Soul Society little sister hurry" he said the panther begun to fade "Brother no wait noo"

the dream ended when Loki awoke there was someone there standing over her Loki's vision was blurry and she couldn't really make out who it was when her vision returned the man standing over her was none other than the Tenth Division squad Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya he stared at her in complete shock she got to her feet and stared over next to her

'My gigai is still here...so that means' Loki thought "Y-you did it" Toshiro stammered "yea i suppose...'' she said ''hold on why are you here'' she said ''i came to give you a message from The Department of Research And Development they have your brother Shibia Kikkion" Toshiro said

A.N: hehe _lurking_ is one of our vocab words in reading lol you would think for 7th grade reading vocabulary we would have something harder :/

"What do you mean?" Loki stammered "I mean that they have your brother they want to run tests on him because someone saw him transform" Toshiro said "oh my god" Loki said sinking to the ground in disbelief 'I don't believe it…' she thought "Loki your brother told me to give you this" he gave her a small blue pendant with a little white panther engraved in the middle she couldn't believe her eyes "this is….." she said 'this is the pendant I made for him a long time ago….'

_Flashback time :)_

Two young kids were by each other at a stream one was a little girl with long black hair and kinda tan skin and a tail that was the same color as her hair and bright yellow eyes the other child a boy little older a little taller tannish skin snow white hair and dark sapphire blue eyes

"brother?" the younger one said "yes little sister?" he replied "what will happen if daddy doesn't come back" she said her voice getting softer "what are you saying" the older boy said jumping up "he will come back" he finished sitting back down "I miss him" the little girl said "yea me to" he said

_A few weeks later_

"we have to go find him!" the boy yelled "but what about the tribe we can't just abandon them and what if he comes back while you are away" she said "I don't know…..but I have to look!" he yelled back at her "okay…" she said finally giving up as he was walking away she yelled "Shibia wait"

she ran up to him and gave him a small pendant that was a dark sapphire blue like his eyes and in the middle was a engraved white panther "wow…..did you make this?" he asked "yes" she said "I was going to give it to you when you became leader but…" she stopped "It's beautiful Loki" Shibia said to her "goodbye" she said "Goodbye my little Loki" and with that he left

A.N done with part 2 not sure when im gonna have part 3 make sure to review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Preview of Part 3**

Loki: so you're doing previews now…you didn't do one for part 2…

Riku: yea why not?

Me: because I didn't want to

Shibia: you guys are being immature again…..

Loki and Riku: hey Shibia…

Shibia: what?

Loki and Riku: SHUT UP

Me: *sigh* you guys never stop anyways here's the preview of part 3

"you made it for him huh" Toshiro whispered "yea I made one for me to" Loki said pulling out a similar pendant although this one was white jade with a black panther in the middle "wow you made these?" he said "yup trust me when you are alone all the time you learn new skills" she said giving him a faint smile then a dark figure jumped in front of her it turned and glared at Toshiro with deep crimson eyes "you know him Loki?" it asked

"w-who are you" Loki said the figure laughed "has it been that long shadow master" it said still laughing then it stepped into the light there in front them stood a tall red haired woman with dark crimson eyes and tail swishing behind her it was the same color as her hair

"Riku!" Loki yelled jumping up and hugging the redhead "haha nice to see you to Loki" Riku said "umm you know her?" Toshiro said confused on who this person was and why he had never seen her before "yes this is Riku Shoma she's my best friend" Loki said "were have you been hiding the last few hundred years?" Loki said "well i've had to move a lot haha the humans thought I was some kinda demon i've been run out of sooooo many villages you wouldn't believe I eventually started living in the woods turns out the animals are good prey there and where do you think you have been" Riku said

"well i've been here and there but i've spent most of my time in the Soul Society" Loki said "what in the Soul Society did…..did you die…" Riku said shocked at the fact that her best friend might be dead "yea…I died when the wars started" Loki said sadness in her voice "well I suppose we both died in the wars" Riku said "soo the white harried fellow Soul Reaper?" she continued "yes I am captain of squad 10" Toshiro said

"I don't believe I was asking you snowball" Riku said "what are you doing here Riku" Loki asked "well I had this vision" she said "vision?" Loki said thinking of the visions she had of Shibia "they were about Shibia he was telling me that he was in trouble and for me to come find you" Riku said "i've been having visions too of Shibia telling me to come rescue him" Loki said wondering if her brother had contacted others if there were anymore "you your like Loki aren't you does that mean you can transform too?" Toshiro said

"yea although Loki and Shibia transform into panthers I am different" Riku said gathering her energy then there was a bright flash and standing before them was a wolf with reddish fur "see" she said her voice sounding like a growl then another bright flash and there was a black panther standing next to her

"hmm you finally figured out how to do it" Riku said "yup" she replied then they bother heard and crash Riku begun to snarl Loki growled they both started walking down the alley way slowly they heard a chirp not like a bird chirp but a bit different the two beasts stopped growling and cocked their heads then Loki darted forward Riku right behind her there were a few popping sounds then stumbling out of the ally way was Loki Riku and Shibia…..

A.N. when Loki says "were have you been the last few hundred years" you have to remember that they both died so they are souls and technically souls live forever unless they are like killed in battle or something and when Riku starts talkin about living in the woods and eating animals its cuz she's kinda part wolf so yea if you need something else explained PM me and I will help you understand :) and one last thing I figured I should go over the Kabikai's would sometimes make chirp like nosies to communicate with each other it would have helpful in like wars or battles well I think ive got everything covered :)


End file.
